The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yosanta Cruz’.
‘Yosanta Cruz’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has single-type inflorescences with bright orange-red and yellow bi-colored ray florets, vigorous and upright habit, uniform habit and flowering response, and good floriferousness.
‘Yosanta Cruz’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A7399’, unpatented, with daisy inflorescence form, medium bronze with yellow ray florets that twist with age.
The male parent of ‘Yosanta Cruz’ was a proprietary, unpatented plant identified as ‘YB-A7002’ with smaller inflorescence size, less vigorous growth, and about a one week later flowering response.
‘Yosanta Cruz’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December, 2005 grown out doors in a field covered by saran in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yosanta Cruz’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2006, in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in March 2009. ‘Yosanta Cruz’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.